Una noche estrellada
by Kyubi1
Summary: Una historia de amor corta sobre Shidou y Mukuro.


**Este one-shot fue hecho a partir de un reto con un amigo, él me recomendó que lo hiciera con esta pareja y yo hice caso, también di lo mejor de mí y esto es lo que salió. Espero les guste mucho y que lo disfruten. **

**Si quieren dejarme su opinión, estaré encantado de leerla.**

* * *

**Una noche estrellada**

Hoy de nuevo había llovido en ciudad Tenguu, no era un escenario bonito, pero por lo menos era refrescante, en eso casi la mayoría puede estar de acuerdo. Esta era la quinta lluvia y por lo que se decía en los reportes climáticos, esto continuaría tal vez durante todo el mes.

Era de noche y seguía lloviendo a cantaros, las ventanas estaban llenas agua que corrían por el cristal y hasta lo empañaban ligeramente.

Se escuchaba el toqueteo sin cesar de las gotas que caían velozmente sobre el suelo, sobre el techo, sobre los árboles, sobre la calle, sobre los autos que iban y venían, sobre las sombrillas de las personas que caminaban rápidamente hacia sus casas, las que golpeaban las ventanas de la casa Itsuka, también.

Mukuro Hoshimiya podía oírlo todo claramente y ver este paisaje, con sus ojos doradores, que le daba cierta tristeza porque las nubes negras cubrían el cielo y no podía ver las estrellas.

También porque estas nubes negras le recordaban su estadía en el espacio exterior; ahí no se escuchaba nada, si uno se adentraba lo suficiente podía ser consumido por la total ausencia de luz, por el silencio abrumante y por la soledad infinita.

Tenía unos minutos mirando la ventana, cuestionándose por qué pasaba esto ahora, ¿por qué ahora que podía ver las estrellas todo lo que quisiera junto con Shidou? ¿Por qué llevaba tantos días lloviendo que ni siquiera les permitía salir juntos, ni a las compras en paz? ¿Por qué el destino le quitaba estos días tranquilos que tanto quería compartir con la persona más querida?

Las citas tenían que esperar, así como su amor.

Eso le decepcionaba y le fastidiaba en ciertos momentos del día, además con la lluvia, su hermoso cabello se echaba a perder. Definitivamente no le agradaban los días de lluvia como este.

—Hnn…

Dejó de ver a la ventana con algo de tristeza y abrazó sus piernas, más por inercia que por frío, pero ahora que estaba en la tierra, de nuevo, era consciente de muchas cosas, cuando antes no sentía nada, en lo absoluto.

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre un árbol y ella en ese entonces? Tal vez ninguna, ambos no sienten nada, ambos estaban plantados en sus lugares y debían permanecer inamovibles, hasta que la mano del hombre lo hiciera por la fuerza.

Los árboles caen a la tierra cuando un hombre los tala. ¿Y ella? Un hombre también le había quitado de donde estaba, de su cárcel infinita en el espacio exterior. Sin embargo, fue para bien y ahora ella podía sentirlo todo otra vez.

La calidez, la felicidad, la tranquilidad, la paz, la alegría, la bondad, la amistad y el amor.

Mukuro suspiró y quedó mirando los dedos de sus pies, los movió ligeramente, recordó que este día casi ni había hecho nada, muy diferente de los días cuando había sol y en la noche un paisaje con estrellas brillantes o titilantes.

Era verdad, había retomado a su viejo yo, quien no tenía opción más que vivir y sentir todo lo que sucedía dentro y fuera de ella, todo lo que impactara en su mundo.

Nadie le había enseñado a cómo debe vivirse la vida o de qué se trata, por eso cuando sintió el sufrimiento después de ser feliz, se dio cuenta que la felicidad y el amor solo duran un instante.

Nada es para siempre.

Ahora volvía a experimentar una nueva vida, y eso incluía también los sentimientos malos como el frío, la angustia, la pena, la culpa, el odio, la tristeza, la maldad y la soledad.

«Mukuro, ¿qué le sucede tan de repente? ¿Será por qué no hemos podido salir últimamente?» Pensó Shidou Itsuka al ver a Mukuro de esa forma, desde la cocina, estaba preparando algo de chocolate caliente para todos y debía vigilar bien esa olla, por lo que no había salido de ahí en un buen rato. «Supongo que tendremos que adelantarnos a las demás».

Shidou solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos más para que todo estuviera listo, sirvió el chocolate en dos tazas, pero ahogó un grito de dolor por un calambre repentino en su mano derecha.

—¿Uh? ¿Nushi-sama? —preguntó algo confundida, no había ni notado que Shidou seguía en la cocina desde hace rato.

Mukuro dejó de recargarse en sus rodillas para voltearse a la cocina, vio al joven de cabello azul vistiendo un delantal blanco, pero con su mano vendada muy rígida y sin poder moverla bien.

—¿Nushi-sama…?

—E-Estoy bien, Mukuro… —respondió con algo de dificultad, pero ella ya había dejado el sillón y estaba a medio camino de la cocina.

—¿Nushi-sama se encuentra bien? ¿Hay algo que Muku pueda hacer? Nushi-sama no… se ha recuperado del último encuentro… —preguntó preocupada y hasta agachó sus cejas doradas con cierta culpa—. Muku está muy apenada, Nushi-sama, ¡M-Muku debió apresurarse esa vez!

—¿Eh? —Al ver que estaba hasta agachando la cabeza, negó con las manos vendadas y sudó con cierto nerviosismo, tenía también una vendita en su nariz, justo en medio—. ¡No, no! Mukuro, por favor, no tienes que hacer eso… No me esperaba esas unidades de combate de DEM… Y yo hice algo muy tonto…

En estos días lluviosos también había recibido un ataque del DEM, esa vez Ellen no se manchó las manos, pero los enemigos de Shidou, Mukuro y Kotori, quien también estaba por ahí, fueron las unidades Bandersnatch.

Estos atacaron y el muchacho hizo algo muy estúpido para liberarse de uno: usar sus puños contra una masa de metal como esa, no hace falta decir que se quebró los huesos y se fracturó otras secciones del brazo.

Eso le dejó fuera de juego por un largo rato y Kotori tuvo que recuperar sus poderes para destruirlos, lo hizo más por desesperación por los gritos de su hermano, mientras Mukuro lo mantuvo a salvo de los robots.

Recordar su estupidez le hizo suspirar en decepción, negó con la cabeza y tomó las dos tazas para llevarlas a la sala, Mukuro al verlo, lo detuvo al tomarlo de las mejillas y le miró fijamente, con cierta determinación, como si le dijera que estaba bien hacerse a un lado y dejarle todo.

—Mukuro… A-Ah… —Debido a la cercanía y porque ella lo estaba tomando de una forma tan considerada y suave, se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Nushi-sama, Muku se encargará de esto, no es ninguna molestia.

—Ten cuidado, está caliente, podrías quemarte… —Ella asintió con la cabeza levemente y tomó las tazas con cuidado para dejarlas en la mesa—. Gracias, Mukuro.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en el sillón, sin embargo, tan pronto lo hizo él, ella se recargó en su hombro, haciéndolo sonrojar y casi suelta un grito por su repentina acción.

—Nushi-sama… —susurró al rodear su brazo más cercano con sus brazos, el chico pudo sentir fácilmente sus pechos por la cercanía y un escalofrió, como electricidad, recorrió su cuerpo.

—A-Ah… ¿Tienes frío, Mukuro…?

—Um… Si no es debido a eso, ¿no permitirías a Muku abrazarte, Nushi-sama? —preguntó en un tono suave, el chico tragó saliva porque le pareció muy tierna la forma en que lo estaba pidiendo.

—N-No, no, no me refe…

—¿No? —preguntó algo triste.

—¡No! Es decir, ¡s-sí puedes! Es solo que… te estaba observando antes y creí que tendrías frío… Luego me abrazaste y bueno… E-Esa idea se volvió más fuerte, eso es todo… —respondió nervioso y con un sonrojo notable en las mejillas, ella sonrió y apretó más el abrazo—. Aaah… ¿Te sientes bien, Mukuro? ¿Es por la lluvia? Hace frío, así que es perfecto para una buena taza de té, pero tenía chocolate, es una buena oportunidad.

—¿Chocolate?

—Sí, no es tan dulce si lo tomas de esta forma, pero calienta todo tu cuerpo para aguantar cualquier época fría como esta, normalmente es mejor beberlo cuando es diciembre, pero… —Sonrió y tomó una taza con su única mano libre y le sopló, ella lo soltó para que tuviera mejor movilidad, entonces se lo ofreció—. Creí que te gustaría, por si no lo has probado o no lo recuerdas después de todo, pruébalo, solo ten cuidado, ¿está bien?

—Nushi-sama…

La joven lo tomó en sus manos, poniendo una encima de la de Shidou, esto hizo que de nuevo se sonrojara, pero no alejó la mano, al menos no hasta que dio un sorbo. El líquido calentó todo, desde su lengua hasta su garganta, y sabía delicioso.

—Nng… —Tuvo que alejar la taza y sacar aire caliente por su boca, Shidou soltó una risita y acarició su cabeza.

—Está muy caliente, ¿verdad?

—Muku está muy agradecida, Nushi-sama hizo esto para Muku, no tenía por qué…

—Sí tenía… Mukuro, ¿estás triste?

Ella guardó silencio y el aire caliente del chocolate entró por sus fosas nasales, era un aroma embriagador y suave, pero ella alejó tal manjar de ella, para dejarlo en la mesa.

—Nushi-sama se dio cuenta… siempre velas por Muku, desde antes que estuviera aquí, de nuevo… —dijo en voz baja, pero con una sonrisa.

—Me preocupo por ti, no soy el único… —respondió con algo de determinación—. ¿Qué sucede, Mukuro?

Entonces ella le contó de sus pensamientos y de su tristeza por la lluvia, lo que le hacía recordar, las sensaciones por las cuales tenía miedo de volver a sentir; porque no hay donde ocultarse donde habitan estas bestias.

Shidou escuchó todo y esta vez, no tenía a Kotori ni a Reine, ni el apoyo de nadie para tener opciones sobre qué decir. Entendía que Mukuro era una chica que recién volvía a retomar una vida, era como si estuviera empezando desde cero, y entendía que eso le hacía parecer una niña inocente que no sabe que no todo es felicidad ni arcoíris.

Porque en el día no solo se podía vivir viendo el cielo estrellado ni tampoco con estacas en el corazón, todo el tiempo.

Era el miedo de saber de qué trata este mundo el que, una vez más, le tenía contra la pared. Tal vez era algo exagerado, pero no quería estar sola de nuevo ni perder a nadie amado, y, sin embargo, no había protegido a Shidou para evitar que se lastimara y que pegara de gritos de dolor.

Shidou entendía todo y por eso sabía que tenía que decir la verdad.

—Mukuro… no se puede ser feliz todo el tiempo.

Pero la verdad duele porque se dice sin adornos.

—Tampoco puedes cambiar lo que es… —explicó sencillamente con un tono melancólico, al mismo tiempo que la rodeó con sus brazos para confortarla, tal vez eso serviría como una almohada para el peso de la realidad—. A veces, solo puedes esperar a que las cosas cambien, porque hay cosas que no está en nosotros cambiarlas…

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó triste al poner sus manos encima de las suyas, las cuales estaban vendadas, no sentía la suavidad de su piel, solo lo áspero de las vendas—. Muku no quiere… eso… no más… nunca más… Nushi-sama…

—Yo tampoco, nadie lo quiere en realidad, pero así son las cosas… Sé que tal vez me odies por decir esto, pero no quiero decepcionarte diciéndote cosas que no son verdad, y la verdad es que tenemos que vivir con eso…

—Nushi-sama es muy fuerte, Muku no… —susurró con tristeza, entonces Shidou le abrazó más fuerte, ella soltó sus primeras lágrimas en ese momento.

—No es cierto, si he llegado tan lejos, hasta el espacio… hasta a ti, fue porque tenía la ayuda de todos. No se trata de ser valiente, Mukuro, se trata de saber valorar las cosas buenas por encima de las cosas malas.

—¡…! —Ella abrió mucho más los ojos y sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Shidou acarició su adorado cabello dorado para consolarla, mientras sonreía cálidamente, respiró hondo—. Nushi-sama…

—Es cierto, noches lluviosas como esta pueden ser tristes o melancólicas, no lo es para todos, pero lo es para ti, y eso es malo… pero no por completo. Porque gracias a eso puedo prepararte algo caliente o abrazarte para darte calor, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que te preocupe, yo estaré aquí… —dijo suavemente y ella cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza mientras lloraba—. No todo es malo, no todo es tan malo como para no querer sentir nada más. Así que… está bien llorar, Mukuro…

—¡Nushi-sama! —Lo abrazó con toda su fuerza y se acurrucó en su pecho, Shidou correspondió con las mismas intenciones—. M-Muku siempre estará para Nushi-sama… ¡M-Muku siempre amará a Nushi-sama…! Por favor… No te alejes de Muku, nunca, Nushi-sama…

—No lo haré.

Ella alzó la cabeza para verlo llena de lágrimas, luego se acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho y sintió que, a pesar de que era una noche oscura y lluviosa, siempre que estuviera Shidou a su lado, sería una noche estrellada y brillante.


End file.
